Abra Cadabra Alacatraz Island
Abra Cadabra Alacatraz Island, or simply Alacatraz, is the notorious maximum security prison for rogue or criminal mages. The island itself is located an unknown location far offshore from Phallica, and the compound that sits upon the island takes up most of its space. The prison is maintained by the Mages' Guild, who founded and populated the location shortly after the Guild's founding. No prisoner has ever escaped Alacatraz, due to the fact that an enormous anti-magic field covers the entire island save for a single dock with a teleportation circle. History Abra Cadabra Alacatraz Island was first discovered by an exploration ship attempting to discover if the world of Phallica was truly flat in 10.3E. The explorers met the indigenous population, and, as is tradition, slaughtered all of the natives after giving them arcane dust and pretending it was food. During the ensuing slaughtering, the mages in the explorer's party realized that no magic can be cast on the island. Once they left a specific radius around the island, they were able to cast once more. Upon their return to mainland Phallica, the explorers reported their findings to the newly founded Mages' Guild, who recognized both the research and functional value of the island. After acquiring its location, they quickly wiped the memories of the explorers so nobody else may know of the island's existence. The founders of the Guild sent a research time to investigate what was causing the island's anti-magic field. When no conclusion could be reached, the Mages' Guild, facing the increasing problem of rounding up rogue and criminal mages, agreed upon the plan of turning the location into a maximum security prison. The idea was initially debated, with some founders objecting to the cost and necessity of the project while others supported its usefulness for containing the most dangerous of mages. Eventually, all founders agreed upon a plan and design, and after four years of meticulous construction, the prison was finally complete and ready to house inmates. For decades after, Abra Cadabra Alacatraz Island was slowly fed inmates. Eventually, its max capacity was reached numerous times, and continuous expansions allowed it to house more criminals. Despite the thousands of mages who have lived inside its walls, Alacatraz Island has never seen the escape of a single inmate. Details Little is known about the details of how Alacatraz Island is laid out. The Mages' Guild is sure to keep information about the Island as secure as possible, going so far as to wipe memories of former guards. The Guild claims this is to prevent the possibility of its location and layout getting out, for fear of an organized breakout (or perhaps break-in) attempt; some say this is to cover up atrocities committed within its walls. The Mages' Guild publishes very select details about the island and prison. Alacatraz is entirely surrounded by water, miles offshore but location unknown. Hundred foot tall cliffs, battered with crashing waves, line the base of the island. Nearly all open space on the island ground is taken up by the concrete walls of the prison. The entire island is engulfed in an anti-magic field, except for a single man-made pier that stretches out from the cliffs. The only way on and off the island is through a teleportation circle at the end of the pier, guarded heavily at all times. Alacatraz Island houses a large number of both staff and prisoners. Over two thousand inmates call Alacatraz Island their home, and nearly five hundred mages act as staff, most of whom are guards.